Journey To Remember (A Pokemon Fanfiction)
by AJH35
Summary: Watch as Jake Milad, a 16 year old trainer from Veilstone City, travels around the Kalos Region with his companion, Yumi Hatsune. With the past lingering in their heads, what will be of them in this journey?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Start Of Something New! Enter Jake Milad!

"Aqua jet!"

"Frenzy plant!"

In the final collision of what appeared to be the finals of the Johto League conference, two Sinnoh starters unleashed their moves towards each with ferocity from their trainers. Both trainers stared at each other with a look of excitement and worry as both pokemon were in their last breath. The moves called out would either be the equalizer of the battle, or the end of the entire thing.

The Johto Elite Four, along with the champion Lance watched the battle from reserved seats up in the top of the stadium. The Elite Four was fascinated to watch this match, after seeing that two trainers that they've seen before battle it out in another league and boy was this worth watching. From start to end, both trainers were fighting with passion and determination, things they were looking for in a trainer. They all had a vote on who they think would win, but Lance remained neutral with them. Though they reached the finals, they didn't seem worthy of the champion league yet.

A trainer with dark green hair and honey brown eyes stood at one end of the battle field. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, covered by a purple blazer along with black jeans. He wore a pair of black Nike shoes. He was soaking in the incredible feeling of competing in another Pokemon League final. It was amazing, hearing the sounds of people cheering for each side. The support he heard from the crowd got him pumped up and ready to tackle everything that came in his way. And his name, was Jake Suzuna Milad.

His Pokemon was an Empoleon, whom after hearing its trainers command, soon surrounded itself in water before rising up into the air. The Emperor Pokemon spun as it charged towards its opponent with rapid speed. It was giving all of the energy it could give into this move, but Empoleon was ready to counter anything if needed.

On the opposing side was a trainer with dark blue hair, but you couldn't recognize it as his hair was covered by a dark red hat. He wore a white undershirt with a black vest over it along with a red scarf that matched the look. He had on blue, baggy jeans with red and grey shoes. He too, was excited to be in another Pokemon League finals, but he had the more serious look in his face expression. He wasn't going to lose his focus this easily. His desire to win was something that he wanted oh so badly, and he wasn't gonna lose against the same person as before. He was gonna win, even it took forever he would continue battling. And his name, was Lucas Koki.

His Pokemon was a Torterra, who immediately shouted once it started using frenzy plant. The Continent Pokemon's body started to become outlined in green before slamming its two front legs into the ground. Giant roots with spikes on the sides then shot out of the ground and aimed for Empoleon.

Empoleon swiftly dodged all the roots that came in its way, spinning to the side or blasting right through it with force. It wasn't going down unless it was gonna be forced to stay down. Empoleon was close to Torterra as was about to strike it with aqua jet, but instead flew up above the Continent Pokemon. Jake smirked at the moment, before he called out the finisher of the battle.

"Now Empoleon! Finish this with hydro cannon!" Jake fired confidently as he looked up at his partner Pokemon.

Empoleon glared at his enemy, Torterra before Empoleon opened its beak and a blue flash of light appeared in front of it. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water materialized in front of Empoleon's beak where the flash was and fired it at Torterra.

"No! Torterra!" Lucas cried out worriedly.

The move successfully landed on its target and Torterra was blasted back in the stadium walls, creating a huge crack in the area where it collided. For a moment, Torterra managed to gain its footing once more. It stared at Empoleon exhaustively before falling to the battle field. Its eyes were swirly and the referee looked at Torterra for a moment before raising a flag.

"Torterra is unable to battle, which means Empoleon wins and the victor of the Johto League Conference is Jake Milad of Veilstone City!" the referee declared, and immediately everyone shouted and cheered for the astounding match they just witnessed here today.

The Elite Four and Lance slowly clapped at the deciding finish of the battle. All of them were pleased to see that Jake won, but they would have still been happy to see Lucas win. They now saw the potential each trainer had, and how far they went through in their journeys to become the best. They all stood up before walking down the steps of the stadium. It was time to give the awards for the four trainers that made it to the semi-finals and finals of the league.

Jake ran up to Empoleon before the Emperor Pokemon nearly collapsed. Jake managed to grab it before any more harm could be put into his partner Pokemon. He pulled out a few Sitrus Berries that he kept for times like this before he held it out for Empoleon to take.

"Thank you Empoleon, we won once more. And not just that, we beat Lucas just like we promised ourselves. Don't worry, it's all over," Jake assured as Empoleon nodded weakly. It grabbed a Sitrus Berry before eating it slowly.

Lucas sighed sadly, lowering his cap as he walked towards Torterra, who tried its best to stand up. Lucas went on his knees to level with his partner Pokemon before taking out its pokeball. He stared at Torterra, who looked in shame at his trainer before looking away. Lucas faintly smiled as he returned his pal.

"Thank you Torterra, you did so much better. I promise, this loss will make us stronger for our next beginning," Lucas assured as he returned Torterra. He looked up at Jake, who was celebrating as he waved towards the cheering crowd. Lucas walked towards Jake, who sensed his presence as he stood in front of him.

"Good match Lucas, you definitely improved from the last time. Even though you lost, you should be happy that you gotten second place today," Jake reminded, helping Empoleon back up to its feet. He grinned at his rival, Lucas doing the same.

"Thanks Jake, you and your Empoleon beat me once again. But don't worry, of course i'm still glad that i'm second place. If it's the best I can get right now, then so be it," Lucas replied gladly. They both shook hands, before Jake saw the Elite Four walk towards the two.

Lucas turned around and eventually they also saw two other trainers enter through the trainer tunnel. Those two trainers were the two people they challenged in the semi-finals. In Lance's hand were four medals, along with a trophy in another hand. Assistants were now getting ready the platform for the closing ceremony and everyone in the stadium were either murmuring of the aftermath of the battle or recording everything on their phone. Either way, everyone was exhausted from all of the suspense and action that took place a while ago.

After half an hour, the closing ceremony was ready to begin. Everyone was anxious to wait for the ceremony to start. In the platform were the Elite Four and Lance, the champion. In front of them, were the four trainers who prevailed in this years Johto League Conference.

Lance walked forward, holding a microphone that was given to him shortly and he cleared his throat. The entire stadium slowly became quiet and once everything was at peace, Lance began his speech.

"Well first off before we start the distribution of awards to these four trainers, I would like to say a few things," Lance began, pulling out a piece of paper from the back of his paper. He looked at everyone in the stadium before he continued. "This years Johto League Conference, has been nothing more than a spectacular event for all trainers around the world to compete in. I would like to thank everyone who participated in this years conference, and even if you lost there is always a next time. You all have worked hard with your Pokemon, pushing them and yourself to your absolute limits. And I couldn't help but smile every time I saw your determination shine the most. You all did your best to try and _become_ the best. There is always a next year, and there is always other regions to try out! We all hope you enjoyed this years Johto League Conference! And thank you! Thank you very much!"

A slow clap was heard around the stadium, and the four trainers standing before them nodded as Lance cleared his throat. "And we will now start the distribution of awards towards these four trainers. May our first two trainers, Riley Clark and Akira Torijiri come forward please?"

Soon enough, two trainer started walking up the platform in front of Lance and the Elite Four. Jake and Lucas watched as Bruno and Karen placed a bronze medal in both the trainers necks. They began clapping and soon enough, the entire stadium was filled with cheers and screams.

Afterwards, Riley and Akira walked back to their former places and they both were staring into their medals. They both worked hard to get where they were, and they deserved those medals. Now it was only Lucas and Jake, where all the people were excited to see these two trainers get their medals and trophy.

"And now, may the next trainer, Lucas Kiko come up and receive his medal for making it to second place," Lance called out through the microphone and Lucas immediately rushed up towards the platform.

Lucas eagerly waved towards everyone, who cheered for him before he turned back to the Elite Four, where all of them smiled at the excited individual. Koga stepped forward before placing a silver medal he was holding over Lucas's neck. Koga bowed before stepping back. Lucas stared at his medal seriously before he sighed happily and walked back to his original place. One last cheer for Lucas was made before it was time for the final award to be given.

"And now," Lance paused for a moment, looking back at the Elite Four as they nodded in his direction. He cleared his throat once more before he continued. "We would like this years Johto League Conference winner Jake Milad up please!"

Jake turned to Lucas and gave a thumbs up towards his friend before they grinned at each other. Jake ran up to the platform and immediately, a rush of cheers were heard all around the stadium just for him. He waved towards the people in the crowds before he turned back to Lance and Elite Four.

"We would like to congratulate you for standing as the number one trainer here today. You worked hard and we were glad to see you as our next challenger," Lance said through the microphone before Will walked up to Jake. He placed a golden medallion over his head before bowing and walking back.

Jake stared at his gold medal and saw it as another relic he worked so hard for. After everything that has happened here today, he was happy to see that he ended up as first place. And that was already enough for him to soak in, but with everyone cheering for him, he couldn't help but smile the entire time.

Lance walked up to Jake as he stared at his gold medal. Jake looked up, noticing the Champion's presence before he was given the trophy for this years Johto League Conference. He stared at the trophy that was just given to him, and he looked up at Lance, who smiled at the lone trainer. Lance held Jake's shoulder proudly before he was given a microphone for his final announcement.

"And I would also like to announce something else," Lance proclaimed before he looked back at the Elite Four. They nodded with a serious expression on their face before Lance turned back to everyone. "Since this young individual, Jake Milad, has won the Pokemon League here today. I would like to announce that as of right now, he is eligible to challenge the Elite Four whenever he feels like it."

This announcement was soon returned with slow claps as Jake looked at everyone. It didn't come to much of a surprise to him, as he was given the same opportunity last year in the Sinnoh League Conference after winning the entire thing. Now he was given two opportunities to achieve his dream. It felt so close for his dream to be realized. It was soon no longer gonna be a dream, it was gonna become a reality.

"And thus, the Johto League Conference ends after an amazing battle and closing ceremony! We hope you enjoyed all of the battles presented to you all and we thank all the trainers who participated this year!" Lance announced and once more, the crowds of people cheered, this time more loudly than ever.

Everyone watched as the afternoon slowly turned to evening and the Johto Conference flame slowly died out, the same fire that was there since the very start of the competition. Everyone soon began filing out and so did the Elite Four and Lance. But Jake and Lucas stayed behind. They waited until everyone left so they could speak with other privately.

With everyone leaving, Lucas slowly approached Jake. They both stood in the side of the trainer tunnels. "Well, you won fair and square. After a year of training our Pokemon, it all came down to this," Lucas sighed, falling back to the stadium wall behind him.

"Hey, you did pretty well ya know. My Empoleon was just faster in the final collision," Jake replied as he looked around. He could already see the small outlines of Professor Rowan and Dawn, along with a few other people joining them.

"Well, I guess you're right. In the end you prevailed, once again," Lucas said, lowering his head disappointingly. Jake noticed the depressed sound of his voice and looked at his rival.

"I know that you lost out there against me, I know it can feel heart-wrenching losing at the finals of the conference. But you have to hear me out, you put as much effort as I did out there and you shouldn't be sad that you lost. You should be happy that you made to second place," Jake replied, trying his best to cheer up Lucas. Lucas looked back at him, before smirking.

"Tell me, how does it feel being a two time conference winner? You won twice, beating me twice as well in the process. You don't know how it feels, losing at the point where you hoped that you could have beaten your longtime rival in the process, but you lost because of one single mishap. And I know that today, we brought out the best of each other, but I just feel bummed losing once more. It hurts, and you can never understand," Lucas explained sadly, lowering his hat, hiding his face from Jake.

This time, Jake spoke nothing. That was something that he couldn't argue with. He beat Lucas twice, in a Pokemon League Conference final and Lucas won second place twice. He had the chance of being the victor but in the end, the opposing won. And that was Jake. He didn't know the feeling, of losing at that point, where you had your hopes up in winning, but lost so miserably. He had no idea how that felt, but just the thought of it hurt him emotionally.

Soon enough, Dawn and Professor Rowan, along with a crowd of people reached the stadium. They all ran up to Jake and Lucas, except for Professor Rowan, who simply walked towards them. Then, they were bombarded with screaming fangirls and news reporters along with cameramen.

"Well, w-we could agree to something here," Jake sweatdropped as they were being crushed from all the people squishing them with questions being asked from every person, along with squeals and screams.

"Y-yup, we both hate this part of the Pokemon League. All the people trying to kill us," Lucas replied, sweatdropping as well before they all stopped screaming and it soon became quiet. The sound of a cane hitting the ground was heard and then, Professor Rowan stood in front of them.

"I have to say, the match you two displayed there was phenomenal! You both showed more trust in your Pokemon, and you both have driven your Pokemon to their absolute limits. Nothing less but expected from my two proteges!" Professor Rowan congratulated, before hugging both of them. "My two boys are finally growing up!"

Professor Rowan was a professor for the Sinnoh Region and gave Lucas and Jake their first Pokemon back when they were only ten. And now they were both sixteen. The thing was that Jake spent most of his free time learning from Professor Rowan. He was more of a fatherly figure to Jake since he didn't have any family he could be with before. That was another story, but it isn't best to speak about it until when it was needed to be spoken of. Along with Lucas, Professor Rowan saw them as brilliantly taught children with a bright future. He saw them as his proteges, but saw Jake as the more outstanding one. Still, he believed that both would achieve great things. Fast forward six years later, and Professor Rowan was right. They both reached the finals of a Pokemon League Conference twice, and they have already achieved something in their life that they'll be known for.

Lucas and Jake sweatdropped at each other as they tried to pry Professor Rowan off them, but he didn't and just hugged them harder. It annoyed them, but Professor Rowan soon got the message and released his grip and let them ago. He dusted his clothes before he cleared his throat.

"Well, I would like to congratulate you two. You both did your best and I would think that both of you are hungry at the moment," Professor Rowan said and as if on cue, both Lucas and Jake's stomachs grumbled loudly. It was loud enough for everyone around them to hear. "As I expected. Come on, me and Dawn chose this nice restaurant where it's an all you can eat buffet. I'm sure you both will like it."

Lucas and Jake looked at each other before they shrugged. "Alright, I guess this can this be a good way to celebrate," Jake dismissed as he followed Professor Rowan. Lucas looked back at the group of people, who were still taking pictures of him.

"Okay guys, we can do the picture taking later. I'm gonna have dinner for now," Lucas waved at everyone before he dashed off and ran up to Dawn and Professor Rowan, with Jake following behind.

The crowd of people soon dispersed as the group went on their way to enjoy an already enjoyable time in the Johto League. Dinner was already enough for them to enjoy, as they were exhausted from all the action they experienced just half an hour ago.

With everything that just happened in front of them, with everything they've worked for a year, what will happen next? Will Jake challenge the Sinnoh and Johto Elite Four? Will Lucas continue to train and try once more to win a conference? It was something they wanted to answer so badly, but the fact was that they didn't know _how_ to answer it. So, what now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Brand 'New' Start!

It was once again another busy day in Lumiose City, with the people bustling around buying souvenirs or looking for the gym. It was normal for everyone nowadays to hear the sound of construction once you wake up, and people weren't really bothered. There were a few incidents here and there where people are pissed off about it, but most of the time it was ignored. That's Lumiose City for ya, an attraction for people around the world to visit.

There were many areas to visit around the cities, such as the South Boulevard where trainer go to Professor Sycamore's lab to get their very first Pokemon. That's where dreams began for thousands of trainers. There was a North Boulevard as well, where tourists and locals would visit museums, get a train ticket to Kiloude City, or go to the Battle Institute to challenge highly skilled trainers.

And in the middle of it all, was the grand relic of Lumiose City. There it was, Prism Tower. People would go there to see it light up every night. Every time people saw it, they all knew why they came to Lumiose City. They wanted to see this breathtaking view of Prism Tower. It was something that they would remember forever. Oh, and also challenge the gym that was part of it.

But for one specific individual, she was quite used to all the events planned in Lumiose City that she found it normal and didn't see anything special about this city. Today was her fifteenth birthday, and her foster mother allowed her to finally get a Pokemon and start on her journey. It was a long wait, but she finally can leave and begin on something she wanted from the start of her childhood. And her name was Yumi Hatsune.

Yumi had seemingly short red hair that reached slightly past her shoulder. She normally wore short skirts and plain colored shirts, but today was different. Today she had on a dark blue shirt with red flames etched on the sides. She had the shirt tucked in into her long, dark green skirt. She chose to wear something that was long because she already knew how perverted some people can be.

Yumi was walking down the stairs of her two story house, brushing her gently as she eventually went to the kitchen. She expected that her mother would be making breakfast or doing something in the house. But as she reached the kitchen and living, she saw no one. It was as quiet as it can ever be. There was no one here.

She looked around, scratching her head as she looked around for her mother. Wasn't she supposed to not have work today? It was her fifteenth birthday for Arceus' sake. "Mom~?" Yumi called out. There was no answer.

Yumi peeked into her mothers room but saw no one in there as well. She scratched her head before she called out another time from the stairs. "Mom!" she shouted loudly as she walked down and headed towards the kitchen.

She walked back to the kitchen, but this time noticed a piece of paper lying in the living room table. It was wrapped nicely and a pencil lied on top of it. She grabbed it immediately, curious as to what was inside.

Inside was a paper with 'Yumi' written in the front. Yumi opened it and began reading the letter loudly as if someone was next to her.

 _Yumi,_

 _I am deeply sorry but I can't follow you today. I know that it is such a momentous day for you my child. And I would like to say happy birthday to my little darling as well. I left a few things in your bag to wish you well. You're finally growing up, and i'm glad to hear that you're gonna go on a journey. Happy fifteenth birthday, and good luck to your future endeavors!_

 _Mom :)_

 _And by the way, be ready for any surprises today. You'll certainly be surprised._

Yumi stared at the paper in front of her quietly before she placed it gently in its original place. She sighed disappointingly as she looked around randomly. She was sad that her mom couldn't see her get her first Pokemon, but she couldn't really argue right now. Her mom was known for being a workaholic and with the important things happening in her job, it was understandable that she was one.

Instead, she was gonna prepare some food for the journey's harsh conditions. It was just a way to make her forget what already happened today, as if it wasn't discouraging already. She already knew that it was gonna be a tough start and she wanted to be prepared in any way. That's why she was glad when she looked into her backpack. It was filled with healing items as a gift from her mother. She was gonna thank her soon, but for now it was to get ready.

After preparing a few sandwiches, Yumi flopped into the couch, checking onto some social media website and scrolling through text. That was something about Yumi, she was a social media person. In the morning she would check out every app that she downloaded on her phone and check on any new update.

Most of the things that she would download were news information websites about the Kalos Queen and the Master Class Performance. It was her dream to become the Kalos Queen, something she wanted so badly since she began watching performances as a child. She would daydream of her being crowned Kalos Queen, but today she began her journey to turn that dream into reality. She had determination, and that was all she needed now.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Yumi thought that now was the time to head to Professor Sycamore's lab. To get her Pokemon and begin everything. She smiled as she grabbed her bag and bolted out of her house happily. It was the start of a new chapter in her life. And she couldn't be happier about it.

Jake was in a plane reading deeply about a magazine that he held in his hands. It was about the recent events in every Pokemon League Conference around the world. Apparently, his old friend from Sinnoh, Raku Chitoge, had won the Kalos League and was aiming to challenge the Elite Four and Champion of the region. It was a coincidence, Jake was heading to Kalos as we speak.

About a day ago, Professor Rowan approached Jake with a brochure about the Kalos Region as he was planning to head back to Sinnoh. At first, Jake refused the advice of going to the Kalos Region but after he read the brochure, he was eager to head there. And a few hours later, he was nearing the Kalos Region, excited for a brand new place to explore.

His original plan before was to head to Unova and practice with the Elite Four there. He wanted to prepare for the challenges ahead of him because he already knew it was gonna be a long, hard road. But he was ready for anything, and that's why he's postponing that. He wanted to prepare longer, be sure to win. He always expected the best of him in battling, that's why he was heading to Kalos. To sharpen his skills and prove that he's the best.

A lot of people in the plane were giving him a weird eye as he sat back, relaxing from the plane ride. He wasn't given that much space to lay back so his body felt stiff after how many hours staying in the same body position. But thank Arceus, the ride was almost over.

"Ahem, I would like to announce that we shall be arriving in Lumiose City shortly. We thank you all for riding in United Kalos Airlines. We hope to see you again," the flight attendant Nurse Joy announced merrily.

Jake looked at the window beside him and looked down to see a brand new region, full of new places to explore and best of all, more Pokemon to catch. He watched as the plane passed over the South Boulevard of Lumiose City and descend slowly. In the far distance, Jake noticed a huge crowd in the landing area of the plane.

"Wait, were people informed that fast? Heh, I should really travel in a more secretive fashion," Jake chuckled lightly, remembering when he was bombarded with people in the Sinnoh Airport. It was an unpleasant memory, but it was something to bring up at this point.

He overheard a few people whispering about him, and they spoke about his achievements at such a young age. He wasn't _really_ young, he was sixteen and that was the normal age highly skilled trainers would win their first conference. But considering he won two conferences in two years, that was something to be mentioned. He smirked at the thought of winning his third conference here, he would have already created a legacy for himself by doing that. He was confident, but not cocky enough to be arrogant about winning. He knew that winning was gonna be hard, that's why he was gonna train hard for this.

Jake jumped up in surprise as he heard a bump that interrupted everyone. The plane landed roughly due to the Pilot's surprise of the people in front of the landing area. The Pilot had to land earlier than expected because of it.

"We're sorry everyone for that slight disruption. We had a few problems involving the landing area and a few...people that were in the way," the Pilot apologized through the speakers of the plane. He sounded a bit confused when he said that. That prompted everyone to look out their windows, and they all knew why now.

Jake sighed as the plane went to a stop. So this was it, a brand new start. He was glad that now he had something to do for the next year or so. But he wanted to change things up for once, he wanted something new. But what? He thought of this as he unconsciously exited the plane with other people following him.

Upon exiting the plane, he was bombarded with people shouting and squealing for something specific from him. He was a bit dumbfounded that this much people came just to see him, and he sweatdropped as he looked at everyone.

"Mr. Jake! Can I have your autograph?"

"S-Sure, why not?"

"Can I battle you Jake?! I made it to the top sixteen of the Kalos League Conference!"

"M-Maybe later, I have to go somewhere,"

"Will you go out with me Jake?!"

"Um...no,"

That was only a few question that was asked by the huge group of people surrounding Jake. The publicity was something that he simply hated. He hated being exposed to a lot of people, it kind of pissed him off but he had to act the nicest he can be every time. Otherwise people would think of him as a negative person and start hating on him.

"S-Sorry everyone b-but I need to go somewhere and I ain't gonna be standing here answering all of your questions! It can be all answered later!" Jake shouted as he started passing through the group of people. He began running to the Pokemon Center as people started running after him. Oh sad for him, he'll never get used to this.

Yumi was walking quietly in a sidewalk leading to Professor Sycamore's Lab as she noticed said area from a far distance. She smiled as she started to walk faster towards the laboratory, thinking what starter Pokemon to get. The three choices she had was something she was having a hard time with. They were all cute and had something special about them. Maybe she'd have a much better perspective once she went there.

Jake finally arrived in Professor Sycamore's Laboratory after having to deal with countless people who were wanting something from him. Just an hour into this new region and he was already going crazy. At least there was less people in Johto, and they weren't that crazy about celebrities and famous trainers.

Jake slammed the entrance door of the lab and shut it tightly, using his body as a defense from the people trying to barge in. Soon enough, he heard the sounds of people banging their fists ferociously at the door. He sighed as he took a chair that sat next to the door and placed it lying by the door handle. Now it was nearly impossible to get in. Thank Arceus he had that next to him.

He looked back and saw Professor Sycamore looking at him with a sort of pissed off look. It seemed obvious with the foot tapping and he crossed his arms at him. Jake sweatdropped and scratched the back of his neck before he walked over to the professor.

"Sorry Professor Sycamore, it seems that the media brought them to me before I even stepped foot in Kalos," Jake apologized as he hunched back. Augustine Sycamore simply stared at him before he sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. You're really popular around Kalos, being known as one of the best trainers of this decade I wouldn't suspect less from your fans," Augustine added shrugging before he stared back at the door, where people were still banging hard on the door. "I do have another person coming here to get a Pokemon so we'll need to bring her here without bringing inside one of those crazy people."

"Wait, _her_?" Jake asked, emphasizing the her in his question. "I thought that I was the only one today getting a Pokemon."

"Well, yes that _was_ the plan at first," Augustine began, rubbing his neck embarrassingly. "But a colleague of mine heard that you were coming here to travel to Kalos. And she was a friend of Professor Rowan so she contacted me. She explained that her daughter was planning to start traveling as a performer. With you being an experienced trainer, she asked if she could make her daughter travel alongside you. And I sort of said yes without your acknowledgement."

Jake gave Professor Sycamore a deadpan expression before he fell back on the ground like in an anime. Really? Another girl following him? First it was Dawn then now this new girl?! Man, life is a cruel heaven. He's already had enough problems with girls, and he was planning on traveling alone this time. Then this came along.

Jake shook his head before he got up and glared at Professor Sycamore. "Really Professor? The least you could have done is notify me about it. I mean, right now i'm angry about it but I have to accept it now. I would have been completely fine with this if you told me sooner," Jake ranted as he walked back and forth.

Augustine chuckled nervously, continuously rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry Jake, it was just last minute and I couldn't tell you. And besides, I didn't think you would have time to talk to me, considering that you had multiple media conferences involving your Johto Conference victory," he explained.

By now, the door banging had stopped and from the sound of things, most of the people had left already. There was a silent moment where Jake and Augustine tried to hear if everyone left, and sure enough, it was quiet. The sound of peace was the best thing Jake heard today and he sighed in contempt afterwards.

Then, they heard a knock and Jake groaned loudly before he fell back to the ground. But instead of the loud knocking they heard earlier, this time it was much softer. Augustine looked at Jake, which they both looked at the door before he walked to the door cautiously.

Augustine pushed the chair holding the door close to the side before he pressed on the knob and opened the door. In the entrance of the lab stood Yumi, who smiled at the professor, waving innocently as she stepped in.

"Afternoon Professor! How's your day today?" Yumi asked dropping her bag to the ground. She looked around before she spotted Jake on one knee tying his shoes. She froze as she looked at him, before she covered her face.

"Ah it's doing okay Yumi, just the usual around he-" he was stopped mid-sentence, as Yumi covered his mouth and a tint of blush formed on her cheeks.

"Don't tell that's Jake Milad! Don't tell me it's him!" she whispered loudly in Augustine's ear. She hid behind him shyly while Augustine chuckled in response and patted her head.

"Wow Yumi, typical as always. Actually I think you should introduce yourself to him. It's not common to find a famous trainer just a few steps away from you," Augustine suggested, stepping out of Yumi's way before she followed him and hid beside him.

Jake stood back up and brushed a hand past his hair before he saw a red haired girl and Augustine talking about something. It seemed that the girl beside him looked shy, considering that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him every time they locked eyes for a split second or so. Being a little curious, Jake walked up to the two and waved at the individual.

"Anyways Professor, I think that I should get my starter Pokemon for this region now," Jake suggested confidently. He looked at the girl and she hid behind Augustine as a result. He chuckled lightly before Augustine stepped out of the way and began pushing Yumi towards Jake.

"Yes of course Jake. But first before anything, i'd like to introduce you to Yumi Hatsune. She was the person I was talking about earlier. She's gonna be your new traveling companion," Augustine grinned and Yumi turned back to the professor with a shocked expression.

"Wait what?! My mom never said about having a traveling companion!" Yumi shook her head repeatedly in denial before Augustine grabbed her head and looked at her.

"Yumi, your mom assigned me to tell you this. She doesn't think that you'll be able to withstand the challenges of this region so she asked someone to accompany you," Augustine explained before he turned over at Jake's direction. "And that's where Jake comes in. I was notified by Professor Rowan that Jake was gonna be traveling around the Kalos Region so this was a perfect opportunity to accomplish your mother's wishes. At first she was skeptical about it, since Jake was a boy she didn't like the idea. But since he was constantly being followed by news reporter, she knew that she could keep up to date with what's happening."

"W-What?! B-But don't you think that she could have told me something before I came here? Like a note or s-something?!" Yumi asked as she pulled out her mother's note from her bag and began waving it in front of Augustine's face.

Professor Sycamore took the note and started to read it. He basically scanned through the paper until he read the little text written in the end of the note. He showed Yumi the part of the text he saw and showed that there was a 'surprise' for her today.

"She did notify you, but you didn't expect it to be a traveling companion did you?" Augustine asked, grinning sheepishly.

"W-Whu...but...what...mom!" Yumi whined before she proceeded to call her mom as she pulled out her phone but Augustine took away her phone and pushed her to Jake.

"Aw come on, just introduce yourself to him. Just imagine he's a normal guy," Augustine said, trying to calm Yumi down.

At first, as Yumi looked up at Jake, who smiled at her she shrunk and stuttered too much to say anything. Meeting a person like him was intimidating. She wanted to be a trainer and she looked up at a person who won two Pokemon League Conferences. It was nerve wrecking but as soon as she stared at him long enough, she began to gain some composure.

 _"Damn it he's tall"_ Yumi thought and mentally smacked herself before she looked up at the curious individual and waved at him. "H-Hi, my name is Yumi. It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Jake."

Jake watched as Yumi bowed her head and at first, he was surprised after all of this. But considering he was well known, he would have expected this from some people. He chuckled lightly and grinned before he patted her forehead.

"It's alright Yumi, no need to be so nervous. I'm an easy going guy, no need to worry," Jake assured as Yumi raised her head. They locked eyes for a moment before she looked away and turned back to Professor Sycamore.

"A-Anyways! Professor, is it okay if we can get our Pokemon now?" she asked Augustine and he nodded before he began walking somewhere.

"You two follow me, one of my scientists is holding the three Starter Pokemon at the moment," Augustine stated as he headed to a room.

Yumi was stuck, standing in an awkward position as she saw Professor Sycamore leave. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Her first Pokemon was something that meant everything to her from now on. And meanwhile she'll have to understand that Jake, a well known trainer around the world, will be traveling with her as a guide. It was something that she was gonna get used to, but soon enough she'll thank her mom. She was never wrong when it came to these things.

She started walking over to the room Augustine went in when she turned back to Jake, who had a timid expression on his face. "Are you coming Jake?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah, well this is gonna be simple enough. A restart of something important in my life once again. Come on," Jake replied, nudging her shoulder as they went to Professor Sycamore.

It was something that would soon enthrall, worry, excite, and hurt them in the future. An adventure of something that was soon to begin. The moment they choose their Starter Pokemon, it was a journey from here on out. It was time to begin the story of two trainers who battled through hell and beyond. Maybe that was a bit too much to describe their journey in the Kalos Region, but who knows? It's too early to describe the dangers up ahead, and the drama that was about to ruin their lives. It was simple, welcome to a teenagers life. A very, messed up teenager's life.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nighttime in the Sinnoh Region, Oreburgh time and kids were outside of their houses playing with the Pokemon they had at the moment. It was not common to see kids playing outside when it was late at night. But, the adults of the city had to discuss the problems slowly being awakened. And they had to find a solution as quick as possible.

All of the adults were packed up in a large house that was big enough to house all of them and it seemed they were all alarmed at the moment. One by one, people were arguing whether the rumors were true or false. They didn't want to believe it due to the fact of what happened before. They had to make sure things were accurate and see if there was a threat that could affect the Sinnoh Region, along with every other region in the world.

It was six years ago, when it happened. A group of people who were unnamed due to the danger of being killed in the future somehow stopped Team Galactic, an evil organization that aimed to create a new world, and stopped them from causing destruction all around the world. Their plan was cruel, vile, and risky. Everyone was glad that this group of people came, otherwise everyone wouldn't be here today.

Team Galactic had planned to take control of Dialga and Palkia by using the Red Chain that they acquired from extracting the energy of Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf; the Lake Guardians of Sinnoh. They were close to doing just that, when that group of people managed to delay Team Galactic long enough for Dialga and Palkia to break free. Once they were free, they created havoc and brought chaos in such a limited amount of time. They fought with each other for hours on end, and their screeches of pain were heard as far away as Kanto.

Eventually, they were stopped by the Elite Four and Champions of each region, but the damage had been done already. Veilstone City was received most of the damage in the end. Nearly the entire city was destroyed and it left hundreds of people homeless. It took them nearly four years just to fix the city, and that was a lot of time considering people from around the world were helping and donating money to them. Many cities and towns in Sinnoh were affected by this one single event in time that eventually turned into "The Battle Of Sinnoh". It was infamous for the actions of Team Galactic and one of the first times all of the regions teamed up to take Dialga and Palkia. It was a long, tough, and grueling experience for anyone who went through it. But in the end, mostly everyone survived.

Nearly half of Team Galactic's member soon went into hiding while the other half were brought to jail and every one of them got a life sentence. They were reviled each time people brought the subject. For the first four years, people were worried and scared to death that Team Galactic would rise again and this time, end this world of everything in it. But as time passed, people slowly forgot about the idea and began to continue their old life and start anew.

The Sinnoh Defense, after experiencing the tragedy, were forced to recruit more and more members. About five hundred of their armed forces were killed in battle and their Pokemon were lucky if they survived. Any of those that survived, were forced to go through psychological and mental treatment. They would relive those moments and go crazy, as if they didn't know anything. They would shout out to their proctors exactly how they reacted when the event ruined their lives. It was a traumatic experience for them all, and that's why they had to work harder for a stronger defense.

It was six years past the incident, and everything was calm and being rebuilt. Most of Sinnoh Region had recovered and the people were now living normal lives once more. It remained cautious of anything that happened, but anything else excluding that, they seemed careless nowadays. It was just a normal region once again, where people didn't have to care about what's happening. They could live peacefully again, a life they longed for years.

But unfortunately, it seemed like just after the region had recovered, there was trouble once again.

Three weeks ago, a man hiking in Mt. Coronet was searching for any fossils remaining in the area when he saw them. In Spear Pillar, a group of people with the exact same clothing as Team Galactic were doing an operation at the time. He was not spotted luckily, and he immediately reported to the authorities in Oreburgh City. They were shocked to hear that, they were baffled and at first they didn't believe him. But when the authorities looked into it, it seemed more of truth than a lie. It has been reported by three people just a few days ago that a mysterious group was doing something in Spear Pillar. And judging from what they saw, it was indeed Team Galactic.

It was immediately brought up to the elders and adults of the city and they were all having an argument about this now. There was people yelling at each other, denying anything while the elders village watched on. It was true, people didn't want to accept that Team Galactic, a group of people that could have killed everyone in this world years ago, was back. The witnesses were brought up to speak, and as they spoke, the elders could hear nothing but truth. They spoke of what they were doing, and what their plans seemed to be. It looked as if they wanted to bring back Palkia and Dialga once more, it was an idea that shocked everyone.

But they were wrong, it was a much worse idea than anyone could imagine.

A lady stood in the center of Spear Pillar, waiting impatiently for the next phase of the plan to take effect. She was walking back and forth, trying to remain calm until this began. She had a reason to be impatient, this part of the plan took a week and now it was finally gonna be over.

"Master Alison, we are now ready to begin!" a man with sea blue hair stated, approaching Alison with a confident look on his face. Alison turned back, before she grinned at the Galactic Commander.

Alison was a sixteen year old rogue trainer who was the newly appointed Team Galactic Boss. She held the title for nearly two years when Team Galactic regrouped once again. They had this operation in the works since and now it was finally going into effect. Two whole years of planning and preparing for this day. It was time to begin.

They chose to work in the shadows due to the rise of camera surveillance rising in every region. It was risky to work in the place they know today. So they chose to live their lives normally but with a different identity. From time to time, they would all meet up to discuss the current status of Team Galactic. They at times had close calls and almost got caught, but they managed to keep their work a secret until now.

"Right Saturn! Let's cut the talk and begin the operation now!" she impatiently ordered and Saturn nodded before one of the galactic scientists came up to Alison. He held a red button on his hands, similar to what you would expect from a movie. It already spelled out disaster once she saw it, and she was delighted.

"I expect that this will bring back Cyrus no matter what, right Charon?" Alison asked, taking away the device from Charon, one of the Galactic Commanders.

"Yes Master Alison! With the Red Chain and all of the grunts ready to attack, we'll be able to successfully bring back Cyrus!" Charon assured as he chuckled evilly. The sound of his chuckle already self-assured her that it was gonna be a one-hundred percent success. He always chuckled like that when he knew something was gonna be a success.

Alison nodded briefly before she stared angrily at the button. Just one push, and everything will go back to the way it was. The memories of The Battle of Sinnoh shrouded her memory, and her conscience took over. She slammed her hand hard into the red button and she walked back as the operation went into effect.

The moment she pressed the red button, Saturn and the other Galactic Commanders brought out a Red Chain, which began to levitate high into the air. It was the same actions that Cyrus did six years ago, but now it was to save him rather than aim to kill everyone and start a new world.

The Red Chain levitated in the air for a few seconds before Charon took out a computer and began typing multiple commands which sparked the Red Chain. With a simple push of a key, the Red Chain released out a large cry that was unexpected for everyone.

Everyone stared, worried as to what was that loud noise that suddenly pulsed from the Red Chain. In a second, a black, emptiness of a portal appeared and Alison cautiously walked up to the Red Chain. She stared, serious as she could ever be at the portal before a hand popped out, which freaked nearly everyone out.

Soon, another hand popped out of the portal. It was gripping tightly at the Red Chain and Alison presumed it was the person she had in mind. She grabbed the persons hands and she pulled with all her might. A person was slowly appearing out of the portal, and soon enough, a man with light blue hair was dragged out of the portal with a look of exhaustion and worry. He had a similar uniform to Alison, except that it was filled with smudges and scratches.

"M-Master Cyrus!" Saturn called out and ran over to him with a look of mixed emotion in him. He seemed worried and scared, but he also had a look of contempt as he fell on one knee, checking on the tired individual. He was breathing heavily and the figure of a man was barely shown. He was a weak, pale individual as to what he used to be before.

Alison began to stutter in her words as she stood over the man that nearly destroyed the Sinnoh Region and the world; her father, Cyrus Milad. The man that disappeared from sight for six years and is here right in front of her. She had finally found him. After years of worrying for him, day after day she wished for him to be back. And now she saw him once more. It was no longer a wish. It was reality.

Cyrus began to cough violently while everyone stared in disbelief. There was a look of surprise as they all slowly walked over to their original boss. There was no way to explain this, but they all were just struck with this feeling inside them. It felt as if, they never knew that this was gonna happen, but it did.

"Somebody-anyone! Get a stretcher for Master Cyrus now!" Charon yelled loudly and all the Galactic Grunts started to scatter, making their way to the only stretcher in the area.

Cyrus coughed once more before Alison laid his head on her upper leg. She pressed his head lightly while also brushing a hand through his head. As a Galactic Grunt went over to them with a stretcher, she and Saturn carried Cyrus before placing him and escorting him to one of the scientists for medication. He was to be treated immediately and with no doubt, they would bring him to healthy condition in no time. He didn't look as if anything was critical, he just seemed exhausted.

Alison watched as her father was stretchered over the camp they had ready in case of emergency. She started to weep, wiping her tears away before she looked up at Saturn. He was watching her this whole time but he didn't mind. He knew that seeing a person so important after such a long time would be sad and emotional. He didn't have the same perception as her, but he just felt relieved that he was back.

But one emotion lingered in his heart that he couldn't explain. With all the damage that he caused years ago, will he plan to do the same as he did before? That gave a negative feeling, but he simply hoped that his leaders ambitions wouldn't be that cunning and predictable. For now, it was time to leave the area before anyone could spot them. The portal made a lot of noise which definitely will cause them trouble if they don't leave soon. Now that they had their leader back, the operation was a success. They can all rest now.

Yumi clumsily entered a room inside Professor Sycamores lab, in which three pokeballs were laid in table in front of her. Soon enough, Jake arrived in the scene looking as naive as ever before he laid eyes upon the pokeballs. They stood beside each other before Augustine looked at the duo.

"And now you two! It is time for you to receive your first Pokemon!" Augustine announced before he started to release each Starter Pokemon one by one.

Yumi stared wide-eyed, excited and thrilled as each of the Starter Pokemon began to materialize in front of her. In the left side stood a Pokemon that resembled a raccoon but with spikes and an oversized head. Its body was the color of white and green. She stared at it before the Spiny Nut Pokemon smiled sheepishly at her. In the middle of the trio stood a Pokemon that seemed to look like a regular fox, but with orange fur in its ears. And in the right stood a Pokemon that resembled a lazy frog, who stood with an emotionless expression before it looked up at the two trainers in front of it and smiled.

"Ahem, before any of you decide to choose, I would like to give you guys something as an exchange for getting your first Pokemon," Augustine addressed before a scientist walked up to him and gave two electronics. He carefully gave one to Jake and Yumi before continuing. "This is the Pokedex. It is a highly precious item used by all trainers around the world as a way to collect data from the Pokemon they encounter and capture. Jake and Yumi, I would like you to help me complete the Pokedex. I had the dream of just doing that, but being a professor is much of a better fit for me than traveling all around the world. So that is why I entrust you two to help me achieve the dream that I am working hard for. The question is, will you two help me?"

Yumi stared at the device given to her before she nodded determinedly at Augustine. Just accept this task and she would get her first Pokemon. Do this and she'll be able to work hard and achieve the dream she wanted to achieve from the start. She placed it in her bag and watched as Jake stared timidly at the Pokedex. It was similar to what he heard before, so he didn't really feel much of a change in him. He put the Pokedex in his bag before Augustine moved out of the way. And there stood their Kalos Starter.

"I would love to choose, but I think it's better for the rookie to choose. Maybe Yumi might have the same liking as I do," Jake suggested, moving back allowing Yumi to choose first. She gulped hearing his words before she looked at each Pokemon in front of her.

Fennekin was a good choice, it had the looks and the talent to help her achieve great things as a performer. Then there was Chespin, it was a good choice as well. It was a tough Pokemon to train, but once it was ready, it could help her more than she could expect. And finally, Froakie. She didn't really have much to say here, but it definitely fits with Jake's personality. She had only seen Froakie in Pokemon battles and she thought that maybe they'd be perfect together. And with the lazy look on its face, it most likely seemed that they shared common beliefs.

And now that left two. Chespin or Fennekin. It was a tough decision. The choice that she made here was gonna decide her entire future, she surely didn't want to mess things up. She said that she wanted to work hard to achieve her goal. Once she repeated that in her head, it didn't seem much of a hard decision. With a smile, she pointed at the starter she wanted.

"I want Chespin!" Yumi declared loudly. She smiled happily as Chespin jumped into her arms and she began petting the Spiny Nut Pokemon lightly.

"Ah yes, Chespin. This Pokemon suits you nicely Yumi! After meeting and understanding Chespin, I can tell you and her will achieve great things!" Augustine announced, giving Yumi Chespin's pokeball.

"Thanks Professor Sycamore! I won't let your words go to waste!" Yumi assured before she backed off and gave Jake the floor. Now it was his turn to get his Pokemon. She curiously wanted to see what he would get for a starter. Just how predictable can he be?

Jake shrugged before he walked up in front of Fennekin and Froakie, before he bent over and began to pet Froakies head. He smiled at the Bubble Frog Pokemon before it jumped on him and started to play around with him.

"H-Hey! Cut it out Froakie!" Jake playfully shouted as he began to laugh. Froakie jumped around Jake before sitting on top of his head with a faint smile on its face.

"Well, there's no explaining that you and Froakie do have a connection there! You both share that relaxed and easy going personality. I can tell you and him will be great friends!" Augustine announced before he handed Froakies pokeball to his new trainer.

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate the kind words there," Jake chuckled awkwardly before he grinned happily.

To see Jake like that, Yumi was a bit dumbfounded at her first perception at him. At first, she thought that he was just a trainer who seemed never excited for anything. But now, it looked as if he was just a laid back kind of person, who can still have fun if anything comes up. She adored him even more as a result.

Jake returned his new comrade back into his pokeball before he turned back to Yumi. "Well Yumi, are you ready to begin your new adventure and travel alongside me?" Jake asked her cheerfully. She nodded shyly, turning away slightly before he walked over to her, patting her head and grinning.. "Like I said, don't need to be so shy. We're gonna be together for a while, so don't make this hard for the both of us, okay?"

Yumi blushed before she nodded and he backed off as a result. "R-Right...Jake. I'm just a bit nervous about this and all. No need to worry," she assured but in the back of her mind, she still was anxious about the road ahead of her.

Maybe this was actually gonna be more fun than she thought. With having a person with experience by her side, she could have a friend that could help her in a time of need. And besides, Jake was a nice person, she liked that about him. Paparazzi was just the problem for her. She couldn't stand them to the point where if one person begins taking pictures of her, she'd slap them and walk away as if nothing ever happened. Yup, this was gonna be more a different journey than she expected, but she was curious as to what was she gonna experience.

" _Okay stop thinking Yumi! It's now time to start your adven-_ "

Jake's stomach grumbled loudly along with Yumi's own as well and she sweatdropped at the fact that it happened when she was gonna barge out of those doors and run to her new adventure. Perfect, starting great already.

"Before we begin, I must find a place to eat. I haven't eaten since I tried out those peanuts in the plane," Jake chuckled awkwardly, clutching his stomach as he heard his stomach growling once again for food.

"R-Right," Yumi agreed nervously before they headed out of the room and waved a goodbye to Professor Sycamore. He waved back as he watched them leave the lab, and now it was just time to wait. He knew that great things would happen to them. He smiled before he started to walk away and get a cup of coffee as a victory for him.

They exited the lab and upon stepping out, they already had a group of people lined up waiting for Jake. He fell over before Yumi giggled at his reaction. Every girl looked at her giving a death glare, in which she returned before they continued on with their fangirling.

Yup, this was gonna be harder than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Awkward Introductions

Continuing from earlier, Jake and Yumi decided to stop by Autumnal Avenue to eat at Restaurant Le Yeah for some late lunch. Although they accomplished in doing just that, it took them thirty minutes in doing so. Jake's fan club decided to follow the duo and the only reason they weren't here with them was because he lashed out at them and nicely told them to give him and Yumi some privacy. It bummed them out, but they understood so they chose to leave afterwards. They were relieved that they took it on a positive note, but as they entered Restaurant Le Yeah, they already had an uneasy feeling that the peace and quiet between them wasn't gonna last long.

Jake stood beside Yumi as they waited for a waiter to escort them to a table. Yumi chose to let out her Chespin and she started playing around with her while Jake let out his Froakie. He gave a curious stare at the Bubble Frog Pokemon, playing around with his hands while they stared at each other.

"Is it weird that I chose you without consideration of your skills? I mean, I didn't even use my Pokedex to see if either you or Fennekin had the better stats. I just, chose you," Jake explained, petting his partner Pokemon while Froakie sighed, expressing the same feeling to Jake.

"You are too cute ya know! I would rip out your cheeks if I had the chance but I still want you to be kawaii!" Yumi squealed, pinching on each of Chespins cheeks while Chespin struggled to stop Yumi from slowly killing her. She tried to push away Yumi's hand away but the redhead would always find a way to pinch her. This was a way of showing affection. Imagine if she was angry. Oh Arceus, she'd be dead within minutes.

Jake and Froakie looked over at Yumi with a freaked out look before they lightly chuckled in unison. She turned back at the two and gave a confused look before Jake patted her head and grabbed Froakie, holding him in his hands.

"You seem like a really ecstatic person Yumi. You're really giving Chespin a fun time over there," Jake joked around while Yumi stared awkwardly at him.

Jake really did show a peculiar personality when it came to Yumi. It was odd and unusual that when she saw him online, he was always a person with a timid and calm personality. He wouldn't really be the kind of person she knew online and saw him as a really nice to be around with. Sure he was famous, and that bugged her since it gave them problems. But after just coming to Kalos, he seemed to taking a hold of the situation the nicest he could. And now he was treating her to lunch, just so they could know each other and eat before they went over to the the first city they decided to head to first; Santalune City. It was where Jake planned to get his first gym badge against Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. There wasn't any Tripokalon planned at the moment so she agreed with Jake's idea. It was a nice head start for him and a way for him to see what he will have to go through in the Kalos Region. It was also a way for her to prepare for her first Tripokalon.

Yumi suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clap in front of her and she shook her head before noticing Jake wave his hands in front of her face. In his right side stood a waiter who gave a quiet, calm demeanor.

"You were thinking about something for the last minute or so. You're a really good daydreamer. You didn't even hear me clap next to your ear," Jake chuckled before the waiter beside him motioned them to follow him.

They were brought to a booth that stood close to the lower left area of the restaurant. Beside them was a couple enjoying their lunch together. It was obvious they were dating since they were doing the spaghetti thing couples would do. At least they didn't interrupt anyone.

They were in a secluded area so as they scanned the area, it didn't seem as if people noticed Jake. Once the waiter gave each of them a menu and left to tend to other customers, Yumi closed the menu while Jake started to scan through the meals he could get. He sure had to admit, with his empty stomach hungry for anything, everything on the menu looked great.

Yumi placed a hand under her chin while she tried to think of something to start up a conversation, bored to her wits end. Considering she went to Restaurant Le Yeah multiple times in her life, she already knew what to order. She wanted to find something interesting to do at the moment. And with Jake's mouth watering, it was gonna be hard snapping him out of the food trance.

Yumi got an idea before she lowered the menu in front of Jake and he looked up at her. "Ya need anything Yumi?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nah nothing really. I just want to ask you some things before some people ruin our lives again," Yumi joked, laughing quietly as Jake listened on, placing his menu to the side of him.

"Well what do you need to know? I'm open to questions. No personal questions though," Jake declared.

"Well," Yumi began, looking away for a moment before she continued. "I may not know much about you, but what is your full name?"

"Jake Suzuna Milad," Jake replied blankly.

"When is your birthday and how old are you?" Yumi asked.

"April twenty-third and i'm sixteen currently," Jake replied once more with an inexpressive look on his face.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Yumi asked. She looked up as the waiter walked up to them and gave each of them a glass of water. They both nodded as they thanked him before the waiter left and they continued on with their conversation.

"Yes, two to be exact. They didn't work out thought," Jake replied simply. Yumi's eyebrow raised from her curiosity beginning to get the best of her.

"Hm? Care to explain?" Yumi asked, pouting her face as an added measure to make him explain more. He sighed before he took a sip of water and began.

"Well I don't think I can tell you too much. Let's just say that I can be an overprotective, clingy boyfriend. And some girls don't like that. Also, considering that I have a fanbase filled with girls who go crazy over me, I can't just keep a relationship in conditions like this," Jake explained, looking away in embarrassment. It wasn't that he was embarrassed telling her this, he just didn't like about the topics of relationships. But this once he'd speak about it.

"Oh, well I can tell that you'd be stressed with all those things you have to handle in a relationship. It must have also given your ex-girlfriends stress. Probably some fans of yours would threaten them to break up with you. That's the cons of being in a relationship with a famous trainer," Yumi sighed, shrugging her shoulders seeing the look of disappointment from Jake's face.

"Meh, I can understand that stuff. That's why i'm trying my best to not fall in love with anyone. It's a problem to me nowadays. I get like, letters all the time with girls confessing their love and shit like that. Turning them down has become more of a normal habit than weird to me," Jake took another sip of water before he sighed. "Can we please change the subject? I wanna ask you some question too you know."

"Sure, why not? I already got what I wanted to hear," Yumi agreed, laying back in the booth with a nonchalant look on her face.

"What's your full name?" Jake asked taking another sip of water.

"Just Yumi Hatsune. I don't have a middle name," Yumi answered, resting her head on her hand as she pressed it on the table.

"Hatsune huh?" Jake pondered, placing a hand over his chin as he looked up. He did hear a name like that back before, but he couldn't remember who was the person. He simply continued, shook his head, and asked the next question. "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen. If you ask when my birthday is, it's March second," Yumi stated, while Jake nodded at her response. "Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"Um yes, I would like to ask one more thing before we order," Jake addressed as their waiter started nearing towards them. This time, he sounded serious as he spoke. "What is your goal? I'm sure you started your journey at this age with a goal in mind."

Yumi stared silently at Jake before she giggled. "You know, for a person with such experience, I didn't expect you to be so solemn when you speak to people about topics like this," she said, surprised seeing a new side of Jake.

"Well, it's just that I want to know in case. I wouldn't want my goal to interfere with yours you know," Jake explained, still having the same serious tone as before. This time, Yumi remained quiet and avoided having eye contact with him.

" _Jeez, is it this hard to speak to him when he's like this? I'm trying to lighten up his mood but he just remains that way,_ " Yumi thought, developing a look of shyness as she asked herself more questions. She gulped when she met eyes with Jake once again. It was kind of unnerving seeing him like this.

Stuttering, Yumi looked up at Jake and after a few seconds, she finally managed to answer. "I-I want to be a performer. It was my dream to win the Master Class Performance and become the Kalos Queen ever since I was seven," she answered, playing with her hands most of the time while avoiding eye contact with Jake.

"Well that's a pretty nice goal. It's really weird to see that you delayed your travels until now though. I mean, you're fifteen and you're just starting," Jake overstated. "By the time I was fifteen, I had already won the Sinnoh League Conference."

"Y-You see," Yumi began, becoming more nervous than she thought she was gonna be. "It wasn't actually my choice to go on a journey at this age. The only reason I started now was because my mom found someone who she can rely on to watch me throughout my travels."

"Wait, me?" Jake asked, pointing at himself. "I don't even know your mom and she's trusting me with you?"

"Y-Yeah, it was a bit hard though for her to believe that a guy can watch me. The only reason why she trusts you is because there are groups of fans always following you. She can always keep track of what's happening," Yumi explaining, slowly beginning to gain her composure.

"I'm sorry but Sir Jake," the waiter interrupted their conversation as he cleared his throat. They both looked at him with a bit of pissed off look and the waiter stepped back for a moment before continuing. He took out a notepad along with a pen to take their order.

"Now, what would you like today?" he asked.

Jake and Yumi exited Restaurant Le Yeah with a satisfied look on both their faces. Jake rubbed his belly while Yumi was smiling as they headed down past Autumnal Avenue and headed for Route 4. It was all the way around Lumiose City but considering the time at the moment, they weren't really bothered. It was still early afternoon so they had plenty of time to head to Santalune City.

They both let out their Froakie and Chespin out so they could get to know each other better while also getting to see the view of Lumiose City. It still mesmerized Jake how this city was made. Comparing to any other place he went, this city would beat every other easily. He was glad to see this city in this way.

As they entered Centrico Plaza and neared Lumiose City, Yumi's expression shifted immediately before she looked back at Prism Tower. Then she looked over at Jake who walked past her, continuing his path down to Route 4.

It was then where Yumi pulled out a camera that her mother left for her as a gift for her fifteenth birthday, along with a few other things. She ran over and grabbed Jake by his shirt collar, in which he fell back in surprise.

"H-Hey! What are you doing now Yumi?" Jake asked crossing his arms as he was dragged by Yumi. As they went closer to Prism Tower, Yumi looked over and saw one place that was perfect for a picture.

Yumi then let go of Jake's shirt collar before she turned him around in her direction. "We should take a picture here as a way to remember how we started on our journey!" Yumi suggested happily. She looked at Jake with a cheerful look to see any confirmation, but he still hada nonchalant stare in his face as he dusted off his collar.

Jake soon showed a faint smile before he nodded at her request. "Sure, i'd like a picture for today. As if it wasn't interesting enough. I'd like to remember this day. Take the picture!" Jake yelled proudly and Yumi smiled as she timed for the picture to be taken in ten seconds. She, along with Chespin, Jake, and Froakie posed for a picture.

Yumi held her hand over her head, sticking her tongue out while Jake stuffed his left hand in his pocket while showing a piece sign below his heart. Chespin and Froakie simply hugged each other in the middle of the picture as the timer nearly hit zero.

"Say cheese everyone!" Yumi shouted cheerfully.

"Cheese!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Santalune Troubles**

"Oh tell me this isn't reality,"

"Well, i'm afraid to say, that yes, yes it is reality Yumi," Jake responded half heartedly as Yumi panicked. He could already see that she was scared and nervous after telling her what was happening tonight. It didn't seem like a big problem to him, but it surely scared her.

"I don't even have a sleeping bag and you're telling me that we have to sleep in a forest?! I'm not a fan of bugs!" Yumi lashed out, kicking Jake in the leg, but it didn't seem to affect him much. It looked like he was actually enjoying her anger when she saw him faintly grin in her direction.

"Relax, relax. Why do you have to be so worried?" Jake asked nonchalantly, patting her back reassuringly. "I do this all the time back in Johto. That place is filled with forests and bugs and I survived for an entire year."

"Well I only started my journey today! You're a veteran trainer who knows how to do this and that while I can't even start a fire!" Yumi argued, thumping his head and pushing him back. For a moment, she seemed a bit surprised that she did that to him. She tried to calm herself down. After taking a deep breath, she continued. "Look. I don't know anything of how to survive in these conditions. I know that it may seem easy to you, but i'm only starting."

"Well, you think I didn't have a hard time when _I_ first started?" Jake asserted before he lied back in a tree and continued. "Sure, it was hard. And I know that I fucked up a few times here and there. But that's what makes a person experienced. You ain't gonna go anywhere just whining about not packing a sleeping bag. We can just get one in Santalune Forest. I can give you mine for the time being."

Yumi froze, a bit astonished as to how Jake managed to respond so easily at her concerning her problems . Were they that simple? A few moments ago she was panicking over so many things, blabbering here and there about whatever and just now, he managed to answer her and solve all her problems. Wow, is he always this calm and composed when he's around people?

"Wait, so that just leaves one problem," Yumi declared, having a bit more of a shy composure as a result. "Where are you gonna sleep? I mean, I don't wanna take your sleeping bag if you don't anywhere to rest for the night."

Jake thought for a moment, resting a hand under his chin before he looked up towards the trees. That alone gave him the answer. "I think I can sleep on a tree tonight. It ain't that bad. I've tried it once and I only had a headache." Jake answered in a forced, cheerful tone.

Yumi looked away for a moment, a bit embarrassed after the argument that took place just now. Boy was she overreacting. She felt mortified that Jake managed to fix everything so easily while she couldn't even think of half of what he said. Maybe she had to focus more on thinking rather than talking. Just like her mom said, you think before you talk.

"Well, thanks I guess," Yumi thanked, still looking away from him before Jake faintly grinned and nodded in response.

"Now that that's over, time to go through this stinking forest," Jake announced before he began walking through. He didn't know where the hell he was, nor where he was going. He simply chose to go where he wanted to.

Yumi followed shortly after, following where he was going while checking her phone. While he was talking about something, she checked out where they were heading, and it turned out that they were heading the opposite direction to where they were supposed to be going. She looked around, seeing that the area was turning a bit darker due to the trees that were covering the sunlight from above.

"Um Jake? I think we're going the wrong way," Yumi pointed out. The teal eyed trainer turned around to her direction before Yumi pointed to the area where they were heading. Jake squinted to get a better view of the straight route. Turns out there was a dead end at least half a mile away from they were at.

"Oh, well I guess we should go the other way," Jake shrugged before turning the opposite direction. Yumi looked at him with a deadpanned expression before she trailed after him.

"That's the wrong way too ya know," Yumi pointed out once again. Jake sighed, trying to suppress his anger before he turned to her direction.

"Well please lead the way. I don't wanna be a nuisance so let's go the farthest we can before dusk," Jake said. He did seem to be a bit of high tempered person when it came to being called wrong. Now this would be seem like a fun topic for Yumi soon enough.

Yumi led the way for most of the time they were in the forest. Her face was always glued to her phone. It was good that she had data to watch a few performance videos since most of the time, it was quiet between the two. Jake seemed like he was just enjoying the scenery around so he didn't seem bothered.

There were many Pokemon to see during the time they continued walking. From Pikachu to Scatterbug, Jake saw a majority of them. He enjoyed that he saw new Pokemon and even took information on them. Yumi didn't seem surprised when she saw the bugs and Pokemon around here. She didn't have a welcoming face and she always buried her face into her phone whenever some random Caterpie would try and say hello to her. In simple words, she didn't like bugs.

It was a good two hours before they had to stop so they could start camping somewhere. Jake dropped his bag and lied it next to a tree while Yumi sat down just to finish up her last performance video. Jake stretched and looked around for a moment just to get a look of their surrounding. It was a quiet, secluded area that seemed nice for a place to lie back and rest for the night.

"Alright Yumi, we've arrived at campsite number one of our Kalos journey," Jake grinned at the redhead individual as she lowered her phone so she could get a glimpse of where she was gonna sleep for the night.

"I can tell this is gonna kill me, but let's just start now," Yumi sighed, getting up and dropping her bag. She stood in front of Jake, who looked really tall comparing to her height. She was only 5'5 while Jake looked like he was over 6 feet.

Jake slowly noticed that Yumi was staring at him, how odd. It didn't look like she was interested in him, but it did seem like she was curious about something. He shrugged before he thumped her head. This made Yumi escape her thoughts but, she jumped back at the surprisingly thump. Great, now her head hurt.

With a glare, Yumi rubbed her head and did the same thing to Jake. He didn't seem to have much facial expression but he only rubbed his head. "What the hell was the thump for?!" she yelled out angrily.

"Jeez, over reactive much," Jake grimaced for a moment before he continued. "You were staring at me. You were thinking of something, so I thumped your head so you can escape the trance you were in. _And_ I ain't comfortable with people staring at me. That's three reasons for you."

"O-Oh," she looked away for a moment, her face started to redden from embarrassment. ' _Am I really that stupid to stare at him like that?! I really need to stop doing these things around people,_ '

It was awkward between them now. Yumi was still mentally punishing herself whilst Jake waited for her to stop. He found it funny that she did these things, now he found something interesting to watch while he's bored. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as bad as he thought.

" _Anyways_ ," Jake emphasized and Yumi looked back up at him for a moment. Wow, now that was easier than what he had to do earlier. "I think we need to start looking around for tree branches and berries. I'm really hungry tonight. Maybe I shouldn't have wasted that salmon after all."

"Wait, I think I already have a solution for dinner," Yumi paused for a minute. Jake looked on as Yumi started to check inside her bag for something. A few seconds later, she turned around with a grin as she held a few sandwiches up.

"Ta-da! I thought that these could come in handy sometimes in the next week or so," Yumi handed one sandwich to Jake, who gladly took the sandwich but scratched the back of his head awkwardly. She looked up at him to see what was wrong.

"Well, you see, i'm an avid berry lover. So I always eat berries a majority of the time I travel. I think it's best if we eat some berries. It can help us a lot," Jake pointed out. "I checked around the place as we were walking and I saw a whole bunch of berries just a bit of a walk from here."

Yumi disappointingly lowered the sandwiches and a depressed look formed on her face. She felt a bit sad that Jake wouldn't want to try them out. Berries work well with sandwiches too. This emotion didn't go unnoticed by Jake though. He seemed annoyed once he saw her disappointed look. He wasn't ready to go through all the drama and things like this in life once again. With a low groan, he immediately grabbed the sandwich and tried his best to cheer her up.

"I'm still interested in this though, i'll try it later after everything is set," he promised and upon hearing that, Yumi's expression changed from depressed all the way to cheerful. Just hearing was good enough for her.

"Great! Now, what should I do?"

"Oh why did I have to get _this_ job?"

Yumi held a large stack of broken wood branches with her, which she was struggling to contain in her hands. Maybe she got a bit too much wood just for one night. She couldn't be more sure, she wanted this fire to last for as long as she could imagine. Not much knew, but she was afraid of the dark. Yeah, she knew that those kinds of fears were only for kids, but she hasn't grew out of it yet.

Her hands were blistering, and tired as well. She had been holding the stacks of branches in her hands for a long time now, and doing that is irritating and killing her at this point. She had urges to drop the wood branches and rest her hands, but no, she didn't do that. She wanted to head to the campsite as fast as she could. There were no resting stops today. She was heading there now.

Meanwhile, Jake was already back at the camping spot. Jake was preparing for a fire by pressing a stick on a wooden floor beneath it, spinning the stick continuously. He looked tiredly, waiting for a spark to appear.

"This is one that I can never get used to every night," Jake mumbled, taking in deep breaths before he finally saw a spark of scarlet in the wooden floor. His expression went from bored and tired to alerted and serious as he began to blow on it weakly, before dropping a few pieces of dead leaves that he found a few minutes earlier.

He laid back on a tree, tired from just that. He looked down at his palms, which were bruised already. He hated this part of the night, where he had to start the fire by doing this. It was a nuisance to him and he hated it. He looked around, and raised his arms in exhaustion.

"Where is she? I ain't planning to do that agai-"

"Wait i'm here!" Yumi yelled out, charging out of nowhere like a wild bull. She looked around anywhere so she could set this fire wood that was killing her arms and upon seeing the small fire lit in front of Jake, she basically threw all fire wood to him.

Jake got hit a few pieces of fire wood, and he seemed surprised, and angry at this point. The look on his face was expressionless, but you can already see that he was pissed off. A piece of wood stuck to his hair, and upon feeling it, he grabbed it, and threw it far into the woods.

"Um...sorry?" Yumi sorta apologized, revealing her bruised hands to Jake. It looked like they were much worse than his own. Jake stood up, brushed off anything that was in his shirt, and he walked up to Yumi.

He had that serious look on his face once again as he stood over Yumi, this time really using his size as an advantage over her. "That wasn't nice, what you did there. I just started the fire and you had the chance to pass the fire wood to me, or just simply drop it to the floor. There was no reason why you had to throw that to me. Never do that again, understand?" He barked aggressively.

Yumi shrunk, seeing Jake as angry as this and she nodded as a response. "Y-Yes Jake. Understood," she replied, scared of saying anything else. She didn't know that he could be like this. Now she was scared to do anything now.

She looked up at him, and saw that this he was returning back to his calm demeanor once more. "Good. Now, I see that you have a problem with your hands here. They look...I think the skin here is actually peeling off here," Jake grabbed her hand forcefully, and Yumi groaned after feeling her skin pulled by Jake. It felt as if her hands were stabbed by knives.

"D-Don't worry Jake. It's only a few scratches, I can handle it," Yumi was forced to smile to make her statement believable. But, Jake wasn't buying it. He grabbed his bag and pulled a spray of some sort, along with kinesiology tape.

"Hold on, the spray plaster will sting a lot," Jake warned but as Yumi was about to say something, he had already sprayed her hand with the plaster and she winced, feeling as if her hands were experiencing hell through every burning minute.

"P-Please, s-stop Jake. It hurts more when you do this rather than me keeping it the way it is," Yumi begged just for him to stop. Jake hushed her by placing his finger in her lips before he pulled out the kinesiology tape and started wrapping it around her hands.

"Don't worry Yumi, I know what i'm doing. This will lessen the bruise and most likely leave no scars on your hands," he said reassuringly. She simply sighed in relief after seeing that he wasn't planning on using the spray anymore. She watched as Jake covered up each of her hands with the tape professionally.

"Thanks, it kinda feels better I guess," Yumi thanked as she raised her hands up. The tape felt like a whole bunch of bandages in her hand, only it felt more comfortable every time she tried to grip her hand. It did feel nice but, her hands still hurt a bit and it just made her hands look a bit larger.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in no time," Jake assured, before he looked around for a moment. He turned his attention back to the fire wood and the burnt out sticks that he was using from earlier.

It looked like he was gonna have to repeat the process once more. He looked down to his palms and saw that they were blackened by the wood's charcoal like color. They stung every time he would press his hands together and it didn't look as though it could go another time. But as he looked over the horizon, seeing that dusk had already set, he knew that he had to do it once again. He sighed disappointingly before he stood back up and walked back to recreate the fire once more.

Yumi watched Jake the entire time he was like that. She already knew that she somehow fucked things up, and it was on the first day of all things. She felt guilty, and as he sat down slowly beginning to prepare the fire once more, she knew that she had to help him somehow.

She walked towards him, and that he was actually watching her from a distance. She held her finger up and tried to apologize, but he held his hand before anything could slip out of her mouth.

Jake looked up at her and reluctantly gave a faint smile in her direction. "Don't worry Yumi. I understand that you were struggling, I can't blame you. This is pretty normal to me, but not for you newcomers. So just rest your hands for the time being. I can prepare everything else for now," he assured.

Yumi looked down at Jake. They locked eyes before he looked back down and began rubbing the two sticks once more. His smile vanished from his face, and she knew that he wasn't enjoying what he was doing. Sure he was stubborn, but he had a point. It was better if she just rested her hands before anything worse happened to them.

Yumi shrugged, before she went to Jake's bag. She began rummaging inside it before she stumbled upon his sleeping bag. It wasn't hard to find it; it took up a whole lot of space in there and the sleeping bag was simply lying there, just waiting for her to grab.

She looked back at Jake, who was concentrating on the work he was doing. Didn't seem like the best time to bother him so she dropped the sleeping bag down on the grassy terrain they were in. She fit herself in it before she began to doze off. Everything seemed like a blur afterwards, her life remaining still. It didn't look as if anyone wanted her help, so soon enough, her mind went unconscious and she went to sleep.

"Hey, wake up redhead."

There stood Jake, holding a few fruit kebab in his hands whilst kicking Yumi so she could wake up. The entire time she was sleeping she didn't hear anything. She didn't hear him start chucking the fire wood into the fire that he started just a few hours ago. Not even the sounds of him calling her to eat. Now the food was warm, and it was past ten and nearly eleven already. He thought she should get some food before she went to sleep.

She didn't respond, so Jake tried another way to way to wake her up. He crouched down to her level before he started rubbing the fruit kebab in her face. He could already hear her sniff and in a few seconds, Yumi's eyes shot open. She got up and yawned before looking around for a moment.

"Oh, hey Jake," Yumi yawned, rubbing her eyes lazily. She glanced back down at Jake's hand, and saw the fruit kebab. She pointed at it momentarily with a questioning look on her face. Jake nodded before handing her the fruit kebab.

"I tried out your sandwiches. They're really nice. Although, next time, cut back on a bit on the mayonnaise 'kay?" Jake asked, taking a bite of his kebab as Yumi slowly nodded.

She looked down at the fruit kebab that was handed to her. She didn't seem interested in it though. She was more interested in other things at the moment. What time was it? How long was she asleep? Those questions consumed her, but judging from Jake yawning, it looked like it was late already.

Jake looked back at the fire that he started for them. There was still fire wood ready to use for later hours so he wasn't worried about that at the moment. Yumi tapped on Jake's shoulder, prompting him to turn back in her direction.

"Hey Jake, what time is it right now?" Yumi asked curiously and Jake checked the watch on his hand. He seemed a bit surprised when he saw what time it was.

"It's...eleven," Jake announced, and Yumi's face started to show a surprised expression on her face. Wow, was it this late already?

"Wait, so you're telling me that you were awake this entire time making this fire, and making food?" Yumi asked, a bit in disbelief that he would stay up this late to these things.

"Yeah, I did. And I trained Froakie up too while you were asleep. There's a nice place here where I could train so that was a good side of this situation we had here," Jake said before he grinned in her direction. She shyly scratched her cheek before looking away from him.

"Anyways, i'm just wondering. Are you sure you don't want to use this sleeping bag?" Yumi asked, clutching the sleeping bag in her hands tightly. It felt good and soft in her hands. It was clearly obvious that she wanted to keep the sleeping bag, but she was too polite and wanted to confirm it first. " I mean, I could find some other alternative if you want to use it. It's no big deal really."

"Relax Yumi, i'm sure. And besides, it's too late to find an alternative anyways," Jake replied reassuringly. He ate the last of his fruit kebab before he stood back up. "I chose to sleep in a tree. It's the best option for me at the moment."

Yumi slowly nodded before taking another bite of her fruit kebab and finishing it quickly. She looked at the dark green haired individual before she continued. "Well, have a good night Jake. You should sleep ya know? You've been doing a lot already in one day." she suggested with a concerned expression. She was indeed with Jake's health, but he didn't care at the moment. He was doing a lot for both of them, but he didn't look like it affected him.

"Yeah, I was gonna do that. But I thought that you should at least eat something before sleeping the whole night away. Sleeping on an empty stomach won't help a lot," Jake pointed as he walked over to a tree and started climbing it carelessly.

Yumi watched as he got up the tree and used the tree branches as a way to fit his body perfectly. He lied back for a while and in a few minutes, he had already started sleeping. She looked at him before a smile spread across her face. She didn't why she smiled though, just seeing guys sleeping was cute to her.

She finally lied back in her sleeping bag and looked up at the starry night sky that effortlessly amazed her after just a single look. So this was what she was missing, the moments. Today was her first day being a trainer, a trainer aiming to be a Master Class Performer. She wanted to prove that she was the best out of them all. She wanted to show everyone who she was. And today was her first step to achieve that.

Just thinking of that made her drowsy already. She buried herself in the warm, comforting sleeping bag before she closed her eyes. She started thinking of the moments of today. What has she been missing her entire life? The thrill, the adventure, and the best part was that this was only the beginning. The beginning of everything. Yeah, that's something to happy about.

And with that, Yumi dozed off and fell asleep, lost in her world of fantasies and dreams.


End file.
